


Deep in This Sleeplessness

by hhwgv



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Roommates, dira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhwgv/pseuds/hhwgv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira tries to bake in the middle of the night and things go horribly wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in This Sleeplessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werewolvesandarrows (nerdy_farm_girl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/gifts).



> This was written for [werewolvesandarrows](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who asked " _Kira/Derek + Roommates AU :)_ " and for the square " _Kira Yukimura_ " on my Teen Wolf Bingo card.  
> Also, I wrote this on my phone, so blame any stupid autocorrects on that.
> 
> Title is from the song " _Who Do You Love_ " by Marianas Trench.

Kira slumped against the wall and slid down until she was sitting on the cold kitchen floor. She was a mess - completely covered in flour and cake batter - and so was the rest of the room. It looked like someone had rubbed baking ingredients all over every flat surface. Her head dropped to her knees in defeat. Surely, she thought, nothing else could go wrong.

 

That thought was proved to be incorrect almost immediately when the fire alarm started to blare and Kira looked up to see smoke coming from the oven. She swore, scrambling to her feet as she did so. Her first instinct was to turn off the oven but after that the feeling of panic seemed to take over and she was at a loss for what to do.

 

In a desperate attempt to turn the smoke alarm off and possibly keep from waking Derek, she grabbed a kitchen towel and started flailing it in front of the device. Her arms were starting to get tired when Derek came into the kitchen. “What the  hell  are you doing?” he asked, his voice still thick with sleep.

 

Kira hesitated for a moment and just stared at him. He was wearing low-slung pajama pants and nothing else, his bare toes sticking out from underneath the flimsy fabric. His eyes were still half shut, although she could see that they were quickly adjusting. His hair was sticking up in every direction and Kira couldn't stop herself from making a mental note of how he looked like this. She felt a little stupid - they'd been roommates for almost two years and she still felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw him.

 

“I-” she started when the alarm was finally silenced and she could drop her arms. How was she going to explain this? He was looking at her with a look of exhaustion and mild annoyance and she was at a complete loss for words.

 

She looked at the rest of the kitchen as if she expected to find the perfect explanation amongst the mess and - to her surprise - she broke down in tears. It hadn't been part of her plan, but now that she'd started she couldn't stop.

 

Derek stepped towards her and pulled her against him. He was warm and sturdy. His skin smelled like sandalwood and sleep and he was rubbing her back reassuringly. Kira found herself calming down and pulled away from Derek, swiping at her tear-stained cheeks with the palm of her hand.

 

“Can you tell me what's wrong?” Derek asked, much more gently than he had before.

 

Kira took a deep breath and swallowed hard, as if that could keep her from crying again. “I kept seeing my mom-” she felt her voice crack and she paused, willing herself not to cry. “I couldn't sleep,” she said, skipping over the part about her mom, “and I wanted to do something to keep my mind off of it and I remembered that it's your birthday tomorrow and I thought that I could make you a cake but then everything got everywhere and I got super overwhelmed and I didn't realize that it was burning and I just fail at everything.” She sat down on one of the chairs and hid her face in her hands.

 

Derek's warm hand rested in her back. “Why don't you go to bed?” he suggested. “I can clean this up.”

 

Kira shook her head. “No,” she croaked.

 

“It's okay, Kira,” Derek insisted. “Go to sleep, you need it.”

 

“I can't,” Kira replied quietly. “I can't sleep. I just see it happening over and over again.” She didn't meet his eyes, but she was pretty sure she knew what kind of look he was giving her.

 

Derek moved to crouch in front of her, balancing on the balls of his feet and pretty much  forcing  Kira to look at him. “Hey,” he said gently, resting a hand on her knee. “I know how you feel. After my family died, I had nightmares for at least an entire year.” His face was open and honest, more vulnerable than Kira had seen it before. He'd never talked about his family like this before. “I’m not going to lie and say that it's easy, because it isn't. But you're strong, Kira,” she must have looked doubtful because he smiled a little before continuing. “I mean it, you're one of the strongest people I know. It's why I love you.”

 

Derek's face flushed and his eyes widened, as if he hadn't meant to say that. A hush fell between them, heavy and tense, and Kira's mind was running a million miles per minute. Kira was the one who broke the silence. “You love me?” she repeated in a small voice. “Like a sister?”

 

Derek exhaled in amusement, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. “No,” he said, “not like a sister.”

 

Kira stared at him as her brain tried to process this information. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, Derek interrupted her.

 

“Sorry,” he shook his head like he was trying to get a bug out of his hair. “That was really bad timing. I don't want you to think that I'm trying to take advantage of you or anything. We can talk about this another time. We should  both  go to bed and deal with this tomorrow.” Derek pushed himself up to full height again and held out a hand to Kira.

 

“Derek?” Kira murmured as they walked out of the kitchen, turning the lights off behind them. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

 

Derek smiled at her kindly and nodded. “Of course,” he answered and she followed him to his room, slipping beneath his covers and laying down beside him.

  
It took her a little while to fall asleep, bracing herself for the nightmares to come, but this time they didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
